Pensamientos de dos hermanos mayores
by joycemvr2
Summary: El amor que le tiene un hermano mayor al menor no tiene limites. Quizá lo tenga, aquella delgada línea que separa un amor fraternal del romántico, y todavía más fina aquella que separa el deseo de bienestar con un instinto posesivo anormal ¿Qué pasa cuando los juntas? Bueno, estos dos chicos pueden decírtelo, ya que dieron su cordura por el bienestar de ellos. Crack pairing NorEng.


PENSAMIENTOS DE DOS HERMANOS MAYORES

.

-Ah… -suspiró pesadamente un chico de ascendencia noruega mientras se recargaba en la superficie de la mesa de cristal en la que se encontraba- me pregunto por qué no habrá venido todavía, si mi idea sobre el tiempo no me falla debió de haber venido hace dos meses.

Mencionaba todo con una voz pausada y un tono de monotonía bastante notorio, sin embargo, solo unas pocas personas sabían que era una consecuencia de su "enfermedad" como lo llamaban los doctores, gritar hasta quedarse afónico durante horas en un pasado no tan lejano no había sido buena idea, y tampoco lo había sido el empezar a arrancarse el cabello como avance medio de su tricoticomanía, pero tampoco es que fuera su culpa.

\- ¿No has tenido visitas tu tampoco, Lukas? –preguntó una de esas personas que conocía su situación mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente al nórdico.

Era un chico inglés que a pesar de llamarse Arthur respondía al nombre de Oliver, decía que ese nombre era "más bonito", él a diferencia de Lukas tenía una voz hiperactiva y bastante aguda al igual que su forma de ser, un poco infantil, muy sobreprotector y bastante irritante según las personas, esa era una descripción bastante utilizada por las personas en aquél lugar.

Al igual que el caso anterior, la forma de ser y actuar de Oliver no eran completamente su culpa. ¿Pero hay que ver el lado bueno, no? Había sobrevivido a más de un infarto por sobredosis de azúcar, y solo tuvo como consecuencia la reducción desmesurada de su testosterona.

-No, mi hermano menor no ha venido todavía, pero no lo culpo, él siempre ha hecho bien su trabajo así que no me sorprendería que en estos momentos esté atestado de trabajo de la oficina –soltó una pequeña risa al finalizar su comentario, Oliver era su mejor, y mejor dicho único, amigo en aquella institución. Además lo divertía imaginar la cara de su hermanito llena de estrés.

-Ya veo. Mis hermanitos no han venido a verme tampoco desde que estoy internado, podría estar un poquito más feliz si tan solo viniera uno –comentaba mientras empezaba a jugar con las falanges de sus dedos índices. Su voz empezaba a decaer a medida que pronunciaba aquello.

Ambos permanecían quietos, con la mirada agachada y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Así pasó el tiempo, ¿o no lo había hecho?, no lo sabían y no les importaba mucho realmente. En aquel lugar no había ni un solo reloj, así que llevar la cuenta del tiempo era un desperdicio del mismo, sin embargo, había personas que lo seguían intentando con algún motivo desconocido.

-Oye Lukas –comenzó la plática el inglés-, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo en los jardines principales? Ya sabes, esos a cielo abierto. Me encantaría mostrarte mis avances con los brezos púrpuras, sé que te encantan y por eso le he pedido a una enfermera que me comprara las semillas. Bueno, de eso hace casi 3 meses pero no importa, hoy, dentro de un rato, van a florecer, y me gustaría que me acompañaras. ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –dijo el noruego incorporándose de su asiento dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de su compañero. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que hacer de _boyfriend_ como lo llamaba el inglés.

La verdad no le molestaba, para él era como tener al hermanito menor atento y cariñoso que nuca tuvo, si bien sí tenía hermano menor, este nunca estaba en casa, lo repudiaba por completo y la única razón por la cual lo visitaba era porque era obligado por sus padres, mismos que no lo parecían a menos de que estuvieran en público. Y para el inglés era una forma de expresar su amor hacia su hermanito menor, "homosexual e incestuoso", pero la verdad estos eran motivos menores por los cuales lo habían internado en aquella clínica.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! –Oliver estaba tan desbordando de alegría que dio un grito agudo que ensordeció momentáneamente a Lukas- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!, ¡Sabía que eras el mejor! –y seguidamente se levantó para colgarse del cuello de su amigo mientras seguía dando gritos de euforia.

\- ¡Oigan! –Gritó una enfermera que había sido llamada para calmar a aquellos dos, ya era algo normal para sus compañeros tener que aguantarlos, solo era un martirio para aquella mujer que tenía encomendado hacerlo- ¡Cálmense de una vez!, ¡Ya es la 5 vez que ocurre en lo que va del mes!

-Ah… claro,… solo le pido que lo atrape con fuerza –dijo Lukas al momento de despegar al inglés de si- Oliver…

Al escuchar su nombre el susodicho se volteó a ver al noruego- ¿Sí?, ¿Qué ocurre _sweetie_?

-Esto –y aún ante la mirada de la enfermera le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Fue un contacto de solo unos segundos, la enfermera al igual que Oliver tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, la mujer repugnada y el inglés anonadado. Cuando el beso termino Lukas le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo y pronunció junto a su oído en un tono lento y parecido a un susurro: " _Jeg elsker deg"._ *

Oliver no decía nada. Un muy notorio rubor cubría sus mejillas. Acercó sus dedos a sus labios y los paso suavemente por sobre estos, se ruborizó más si aún eso era posible y cayó al suelo. Inconsciente.

-Le he dicho que lo atrapara –dijo con bastante enojo el noruego sin dejar su tono monótono. Estaba en el suelo recogiendo a Oliver.

-Sí claro, lo que tú digas marica, y a pesar de que sé que es inútil te pediré que no vuelvas a hacer tus mariconadas con tu putita en acto de mi presencia, es asqueroso.

-Pero tú querías que lo callara, ¿No es así? Esta era la única forma de que lo hiciera.

-Ah…

-Haa, me parece que te has de callar –dijo Lukas son una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro y su amigo sobre su espalda.

-Como sea, -dijo con fastidio la enfermera- lo único que me importaba era que se callaran. –A continuación se alejó haciendo ruido fuertemente con sus tacones, pero antes de irse por completo volteó y les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, asco y odio, igualmente pronunció lo suficiente fuerte como para que la oyeran- Malditos invertidos.

Lukas no le dio importancia a lo que dijo aquella mujer, misma que se le había insinuado algunas veces antes de que ingresara a la clínica cuando iba a recoger a Emil a la escuela.

Iba caminando por los largos y blancos pasillos de aquel hospital cargando a su amigo, cuando llego a una banca en el centro de la glorieta que había en los jardines principales lo depositó suavemente y le hizo almohada con sus piernas. Miró alrededor y solo podía ver un cielo atardecer y centenares de flores, mismas que Arthur había plantado y cultivado en aquel inhóspito lugar del cual sabían de sobra que no saldrían.

Realmente era un jardín hermoso, pero le era deprimente estar en aquel lugar, sin embargo era un poco feliz de saber que tenía a alguien que le hacía compañía.

Oliver empezó a removerse entre sueños, se movía inquieto y pronunciaba palabras sin sentido, eso hasta que:

-Mathew, no me dejes.

Ahí estaba otra vez, Mathew, hermano menor de Oliver y todavía menor de su gemelo Alfred. El hombre que Oliver quería. El hombre al que remplazaba para el inglés. Particularmente no se sentía usado ni mal ni algo por el estilo, simplemente cumplía un rol con su amigo y viceversa. Pero deseaba internamente que eso pudiera llegar a cambiar. Y tal vez, solo tal vez avanzar un paso en su relación de dudosa procedencia y desenlace.

Acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Oliver, ah… si tan solo su hermano fuera como él, pero si era como él era bastante probable que terminara odiándolo. Lukas prefería mantener su amor fraternal unilateral a un odio mutuo con su hermano.

-Emil… -Lukas susurro el nombre de su hermano a la nada, el mismo por el cual termino en aquella clínica, el mismo que había fallecido de causa natural tras problemas respiratorios crónicos hace tres meses, para bien o para mal eso era lo mejor. Estar separados.

Lukas había tenido una infancia muy feliz junto a sus padres y su hermano menor Emil, lo único que había en sus recuerdos eran risas y un aura de felicidad. Nunca le faltó algo. Pero a su hermano sí.

Emil había nacido sin el pulmón izquierdo lo cual limitaba las acciones que podía hacer, nunca pudo salir a jugar con otros niños de su edad y era rechazado en todos los grados escolares a causa de su discapacidad. Sus padres y Lukas hacían todo por hacerlo feliz, y por eso mismo este último se encargaba de ayudarlo cuando era agredido por otras personas. Su hermano era su más preciado tesoro y no permitiría que alguien se atreviera a lastimarlo. Nunca.

Lo quería tanto que cuando vio el cómo sus compañeros de clases lo molestaba, lo humillaban en público y lo destrozaban internamente ni siquiera intentó detener sus impulsos.

Apareció en noticias internacionales incluso: "Chico comete genocidio en salón de su hermano menor porque lo molestaban" El título de la nota estaba subestimando lo que le hacían a su hermano, o al menos él lo sentía de esa manera. Así como también subestimaban su preciosa obra de arte. Deberían agradecerle. ¡Había liberado al mundo de casi 50 personas que no harían más que el mal en sus vidas!

Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no le preocupaba el ser atrapado inmediatamente, le importaban tan poco las cosas que fue él mismo quien llamó a la policía. Lo encontraron y detuvieron cubierto de sangre ajena. Teniendo un ataque psicótico en plena escuela del menor. Golpeando a patadas hasta desfigurar el cuerpo de la que había sido compañera de Emil. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Claro que tenía cargos por asesinatos múltiples, estaba condenado con pena de muerte, pero resultó —por milagro— que haciendo su revisión médica encontraron anormalidades en su estado psicológico y comportamiento, mandaron hacer un examen detallado del mismo a un hospital especializado.

Psicosis avanzada, categorizada para entrar en la zona de la esquizofrenia con conductas extravagantes y agresividad. Cuando se enteró de su padecimiento, en plena clínica, soltó a reír con carcajada histéricas.

-Me he librado de morir por estar enfermo, esto definitivamente debe ser señal de que Dios me ama.

Esa había sido una de las pocas veces en que hablaba sin su tono de indiferencia, había reído, hablado y gritado como nunca antes. Salió del camino, tiró la carga y fue libre por primera vez en sus 20 años de vida. La primera y la última vez que experimentaría una libertad más cegadora que la luz del Sol quemándole la vista a alguien encerrado en la obscuridad por años.

Lukas bajó la mirada a sus compañero viendo a aquel hermano que le tuvo tanto miedo y él amaba tanto por tan solo momento, sorprendido por su visión cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza intentando alejar aquel pensamiento de su mente, cuando volvió a abrirlo estaba nuevamente Arthur, era un caso muy similar al suyo, pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente.

Desde pequeño ya sabía cuál era su orientación sexual, no le avergonzaba ni se culpaba de tenerla, era bastante feliz con o sin esta. Sin embargo en su hogar la homosexualidad era lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido al mundo. Así que era de esperarse que se ganara el repudio de sus padres, una humillación completa por sus procreadores, el aislamiento al cual lo sometían, y claro, cómo no, un internamiento en el psicólogo infantil cuando la admitió.

Era bastante maduro para ser tan joven, hizo todo lo posible para engañarlos y hacerlos creer que se había "sanado", pudo mantener la mentira hasta que cumplió los 18 años, para ese entonces sus hermanos tenían 16.

Había tenido el apoyo de sus hermanos menores desde hace más de 10 años, cuando sus padres lo encerraban en el ático eran ellos le llevaban comida y ropa limpia. No podía estar más que agradecido con ellos.

Pero ese cariño fraternal se convirtió en algo más, se enamoró de Alfred y Mathew, era lo único que tenía y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos bajo ningún precio.

Debido a su aislamiento forzado y restricción alimenticia desarrolló una manía compulsiva hacia los dulces y el azúcar. Eso aunado a la depresión resultó la base para empezar a desarrollar trastornos psicológico. Incluso llegó a sufrir varios infartos por tanta azúcar consumida, logró salvarse, sí, pero pagó el precio de su casi eliminación de testosterona y su posterior comportamiento excesivamente "dulce".

Una vez en la que fue a recogerlos a la escuela, después de ser dado de alta tras un infarto, tuvo la desgracia de ver el cómo Alfred besaba indecorosamente a una chica, "su novia" pensó al tiempo que sentía algo quebrarse en su interior. No quería ver más, no necesitaba ver más para saber que su mundo se caía a pedazos.

Corrió hasta un callejón un poco apartado y empezó a llorar, ¿Era acaso que Dios lo odiaba? ¿Acaso nunca tendría un momento solo momento de felicidad en su vida? Justo en esos momentos sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, volteó rápidamente y vio a su hermano Mathew quien lo miraba extrañado, lo había visto correr sin verlo siquiera y se había preocupado por el mayor. Arthur jaló la mano de su hermano hasta dejarlo a su misma altura y lloró más fuerte sobre su pecho. Al menos todavía tenía uno.

Al poco tiempo Mathew le confesó que se sentía atraído hacia él en un sentido ya no fraternal, sino sentimental e incluso sexual; empezaron a salir a escondidas, tanto de sus padres como de la sociedad. Eran relativamente felices cuando podían estar juntos. Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre. Sus padres los descubrieron tras un descuido que tuvieron después de 2 años de relación, ambos estaban listos para entregar su primera vez al otro, se amaban más que nada, y ese mismo amor los cegó de los riesgos de hacerlo en su casa, pensando que sus padres tardarían más en llegar y no escuchar cómo los llamaban sin obtener respuesta.

Si tan solo les hubieran dado más atención a esos factores era seguro que las cosas no hubieran terminado así.

El odio enfrentado fue peor que el que vivió Oliver, corrieron a ambos chicos de casa y los dejaron a su merced en la calle sin importarles lo que podría pasarles, Mathew no sabía cómo afrontarlo y tomó la decisión de terminar con su vida, después de todo, otro pecado como lo era el suicidio era nada comparado con el incesto. Oliver terminó cayendo en la etapa de agresividad de la esquizofrenia.

Obviamente no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que envenenara la cena de su familia en una tarde que se coló a su antiguo hogar con una dosis concentrada de sus medicamentos, lo que la policía no esperó encontrar fue los cuerpos descuartizados y las cabezas clavadas en las cruces del hogar y al chico con el cabello teñido de rosa por la sangre salpicada en él.

Terminó, al igual que Lukas, en un hospital psiquiátrico especializado en esquizofrenia.

Finalmente Oliver despertó de su sueño, al parecer no recordaba de qué había tratado, pero Lukas sí lo hacía. Igualmente no dijo nada.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido, _elsker_?

-Bien, gracias _love -_ contestó frotando sus ojos para ahuyentar el sueño.

Permaneció todavía unos minutos recostado sobre sus piernas, ah… ¿Hace cuánto no se sentía tan bien en aquella clínica mental? No sabía qué contestarse a sí mismo, dejo de darle importancia y se reincorporó sobre sus piernas para quedar sentado igual que Lukas.

\- ¿Todavía no es muy tarde para que veamos las flores? –preguntó Oliver.

\- ¿Es que acaso no te has fijado el lugar en el que estamos? –respondió Lukas.

Oliver miro a su alrededor y vio su hermoso jardín, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Una sonrisa única, tan efímera como un sueño que se desvanece al abrir los ojos. A Lukas le gustaba su sonrisa.

-Osea que sí las veremos, estoy feliz.

-Yo también estoy feliz.

Ambos hermanos mayores se miraron a los ojos, un verde esmeralda británico y un castaño avellana nórdico se mesclaban en una sola.

\- ¿Sabes…? No me molestaría ser tu novio después de todo.

-Ya lo sabía, solo espero a que un caballero nórdico me rescate de mi soledad en un campo con flores de todos los países del mundo- decía el inglés con los ojos soñadores.

-Entonces no se puede –se apresuró a decir Lukas.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué no?!

-Porque sé que aquí no tengo flores de todo el mundo, pero aun así… -se inclinó frente a Oliver tal como un caballero, tomó su mano y la beso suavemente- espero que con el propio jardín que plantaste te sea suficiente.

-… ¿He?

-Oliver… ¿Serías mi novio?

Ambos habían perdido muchas cosas, pero habían conseguido algo que nadie podría quitarles.

-… -Oliver estaba más ruborizado que nunca antes en toda su vida, estaba tan nervioso que las palabras morían en su garganta intentando salir. Pero al ver a Lukas tan decidido salió un solo monosílabo de sus labios- …Sí

Un par de boletos juntos al infierno.

Lukas se levantó del suelo, le ofreció una mano a Oliver que gustoso acepto y ambos quedaron de pie. Lukas abrazó con fuerza a Oliver y le susurró al oído:

-Gracias, te amo

-Yo igual

Lukas unió nuevamente sus labios y al separarse soltó una risilla.

-¿Quién diría que nuestros hermanos menores nos traerían a esto? Pero después de todo sí resultó mejor así

-Exacto. Así que Emil, perdón por quitarte a tu hermano, pero él será el hombre que me hará feliz. Muchas gracias. –concluyó el inglés mirando al cielo.

-Y Alfred, Mathew, yo protegeré a su hermano de todo aquel que se atreva a intentar hacerle algo, pueden confiar en mi –dijo el noruego imitando a su ahora pareja.

Ambos se sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y miraron cómo el cielo perdía sus colores para entregarse al negro de la noche. Este solo era el inicio de una vida feliz para ambos.

Y es así, juntos, que les pareció que el infierno no sería un lugar tan malo para existir eternamente con la persona amada.

-Ahora –decían los dos al unísono- nuestro mundo es perfecto.

FIN.

.

.

*Jek elkser deg: Te amo (noruego)

Espero les guste esta idea tan rara que se me ocurrió viendo videos de terror a las 5 am, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido.

La shipp no es de mis favoritas, no la conocía de hecho, pero terminó siendo algo completamente distinto a lo que tenía pensado hacer en un principio, así fue como: mhe, no mato a nadie por subir algo crack .Sin más, los veo a la próxima.


End file.
